jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Mowgli's Log
Synopsis Mowgli's Log Jacala the crocodile takes Mowgli away for him to be hunting practice for his hatchlings, can Baloo and Bagheera get Hathi the elephant to help save the Man Cub? Summary The three friends are relaxing by the river with Baloo telling his old stories which gave both Mowgli and Bagheera a loss of interest. So to make things interesting Mowgli proposed a diving contest and Baloo reluctantly agree while Bagheera watched, however unknown that Jacala the, crocodile was stalking them, when Baloo did his so call dive, Jacala dragged the Man Cub under the water. When the bear came up he and Bagheera discovered that Mowgli was being carried away by the croc Baloo tried to swim after him but to no avail. The panther ran after them as fast as he could but couldn't save him either, so the two had to think of another plan as Jacala was heading off to the swamp. On the way there Mowgli asked Jacala if he was going to eat him but said no, and told Mowgli that he was much more of an "honored guest" with a "feast" waiting for him. As the croc made it to her swamp home, Bagheera and Baloo advised a plan as the panther ran for help Baloo headed for Jacala's Swamp with a clearing warning to stay out of the water. Once there Jacala dropped the Man Cub, then he asked where's the feast until the croc said that he's the feast aka hunting practice for her hatchlings while Bagheera still ran looking for help while Baloo was still heading for Jacala's swamp hoping Mowgli was still alright. Baloo at last arrived at the swamp to find out that Mowgli was fine but stuck and also found out that he was being used for hunting practice which made the bear furious. The crocodile tried to trick Baloo into coming into the water but is stopped by the Man Cub, in the midst of the predicament Baloo told Mowgli that Bagheera was on his way and taking what the crocodile said, the Man Cub thought of a good way to distract the little ones with a story. And the same time as the story started Bagheera was still looking for help Baloo's story began with five little crocodile in which the hatchlings took an interest too. Jacala let the little ones listen to story and as it continued Bagheera made it to the swamp, then when the croc heard enough he told his children to begin their hunting practice. Just as Mowgli was about to be a chew toy, they all heard a large thump and saw a crashing tree to find out that Bagheera called Hathi the Elephant for help who the Man Cub was happy to see. But Jacala was furious and was after Mowgli only to be halted by the panther only until he falls in himself, with the Man Cub's quickly thinking Jacala left angry with a stick in his mouth with his hatchlings. After that Hathi helped Bagheera and Mowgli get cleaned up, then he asked how Mowgli kept the crocodiles away by telling them old, boring stories in which he learned from the best as the friends walked through the night. Trivia * Jacala's debut. * His hatchling's debut. * Hathi's debut. ** Also the first time both Mowgli and Bagheera get a ride on Hathi. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mowgli